Talk:Oghren
Dwarves and Dreams In Awakening Expansion, Oghren asks the Warden about dreams he is having. But isn't it supposed to be that Dwarves don't dream? Am I remembering that right? If someone can confirm, would be a good trivia point. -- Anonymous :regular dwarves indeed don't dream, but Grey Warden dwarves do. Try playing as a dwarf in Origins. Quote source wheres that second quote from? :The quote is from entry No. 228 from the Codex (extracted from the Character Creator files). --DarkSpecie 14:10, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Profile pic Where did you find this nice profile pic? Can you please tell me -- Snfonseka :I got it from Gamereactor :) No other screenshots of him, un-bloody-fortunately. However, there are some nice ones, nothing too new. Here is a link. --Selty 13:27, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. -- Snfonseka More quotes Why is this page edit-locked? So, I wanted to add an amusing bit of dialogue to Oghren's page, but seeing as it's locked I can't... If an admin or someone who can edit/add would be kind enough to throw this up on the page it would be cool. *'Oghren:' You saw it! Tell that thing to give it back! *'Player:' Oh, are you having "Oghren Time" again? *'Oghren:' Only if by "Oghren Time" you mean... yes. But that dog ruined it when he stole my pants. But I'll show him. I don't need my pants, anyway. *'Player:' Oghren, you're wearing your pants. *'Oghren:' But the dog doesn't know that. And it will be his sodding downfall! You hear that nug-humper? I'm coming for you! Prepare to die! --Build a man a fire and you'll keep him warm for the night. Light a man on fire and you'll keep him warm for the rest of his life. 04:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Strategy Section's comment on armor In the current version of the Strategy section, it says that heavy or massive armor is best. However, everything preceding that comment talks about how Oghren is best as an non-tank and should try to avoid drawing aggro. If that's true, then Oghren should be in Light or Medium armor because: * heavy/massive armor draws more aggro than light or medium armor does, which is what Oghren is trying NOT to do * as a non-tank, he's not the one getting beat on, so there's no benefit to heavy/massive armor * heavy/massive armor only hinders the use of talents So, should that line be removed? If he's the tank, then heavy/massive armor makes sense. If he's not the tank, then wouldn't medium armor be wiser? Servius 23:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : i disagree about the armor thing. if you build his stats properly and give him the right gear he should have enough stamina to spam attacks the entire fight except maybe some oddball extended long fights. : unless you are constantly running out of stamina armor should not be an issue, and if you are constantly running out of stamina i would seriously question either A) your build, or B) your combat tactics. : regardless if the person is a "tank" or not your group inevitably takes damage in this game, and its really annoying having a companion go down in a fight and losing their benefit completely. : on a sidenote in awakenings my oghren had over 500 stamina with the new talents and gear and hes a beast. he just goes along 1 shotting normal mobs... ive seen the most ridiculous damage come from his 2hd and skill spamming. I honestly doubt another class could keep up damage wise with the addition of stam pots in awakenings. Getting Oghren drunk I had a sequence of dialogues with Oghren at camp where he got progressively drunk and eventually stopped having proper conversations. Is this a one off event or can it happen more than once? Is there a trigger to it or is it completely random? I'd like to know because he's all kinds of hilarious when he's drunk. --Digimal 02:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :But Oghren's always drunk.Pup42512n 12:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Possible to kill Oghren? I have heard rumors you can kill him just like all the other party members except Morrigan. Is this true if so how? :You cannot. You can ask him to leave, but you cannot kill Oghren. He has no "crisis point" at which he will attack you. --Fritti Tailchaser 08:19, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::This is not true. If you can get Oghren's approval to -100 and talk to him in camp, he will be fed up with you and you can goad him into attacking you. If you beat him, you will have the option of killing him. -- 12:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Stamina Regeneration Bug? Does Oghren regenerate stamina amazingly slow on anyone elses game? I thought it might be because of his Willpower score but I don't remember my warrior having trouble with that at that number of WP points. It just takes ages for him to regenerate when not even berserking, I pretty much have to use stamina draughts if I need him to be ready for a fight without travelling between locations.--Syrant 08:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Possible BUG for AWAKENING? I noticed that if you've been using gifts to raise his approval in Origins, the game flags him as having already been given gifts when you import a character into Awakening. Thus, when giving him a preferred gift for the first time in a new Awakening campaign with an imported character, he only receives +6 rather than +10 approval, and when given a non-preferred gift, he gets +1 rather than starting out at +5, thus making it more difficult for an Origins character to obtain approval from Oghren (regardless of the fact that they're supposed to be friends or whatever). I'm pretty sure this isn't how it's supposed to work, but I figure it should be mentioned somewhere, I just don't know where. Any ideas? --Magnum101 07:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I had the same bug also, on the Xbox. Even though approval does not carry over from one game to the next (so irritating!) you still get penalized as if you had already given him gifts. Should this be mentioned in the "Gifts" section? --Jancola c 21:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Strange Bug in Orzammar On my last playthrough, after accepting the FIRST assignment from Bhelen, I could already ask the hostess at Tapster's for Oghren, and talk to him, even though I didn't even know who Oghren was at that point. I hadn't witnessed his argument with that other dwarf either. -- Marvin Arnold 21:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I can't find Oghren anywhere . I've seen him argue with that other dwarf in the diamond district, but then he wasn't at Taspter's nor did he join my party when I went searching for Branka. Any suggestions ? :That happened to me to on the PC version. I'm not sure why. Orzammar was my last mission before the landsmeet if that may have anything to do with it. Oghren's Last Name? Since dwarves use their house names as last names, shouldn't Oghren be listed as Oghren Kondrat? Or do we suppose that he lost his last name when Branka became a Paragon? Then again, considering Branka's entire house is dead...would he still be Oghren Kondrat? --Nilfalasiel (talk) 11:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oghren loses his last name when he kills the other dwarf in cold blood. he was stripped of his last name and disallowed from unsheathing any weapons in the city. when talking to someone about oghren The Warden is told that oghren was stripped of his last name and is not allowed to use a weapon in the city. Edit Oghren's approval In Awakening, a lot of people have noted that Oghren is almost impossible to get to a high approval due to the diminishing returns bug (i.e. where your gifts don't get many approval points from him). You can edit this with a little bit of hassle through the console. Check out the Console page if you need to enable the console. The text below is modified from that page. For Awakening, you must use zz_gxa_addapproval X Y instead. X is a value between 1 and 6 and represents the stat modified by approval change (1=Constitution, 2=Dexterity, 3=Magic, 4=Willpower, 5=Cunning, 6=Strength); Y is a value between -100 and 100 and represents the amount of approval to add or substract from character value. To successfully execute the command, you must run it while the companion whose approval needs to be changed is selected. So, to do this for Oghren: 1) While you're in a party with him, select Oghren (i.e. so that he's under the player's control) 2) Open the console 3) And, where "Y" is the amount of approval you need, type: runscript zz_gxa_addapproval 6 Y You should see one of the status messages in the left-hand corner that says "Oghren approves +Y" -- (talk) 05:51, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Felsi Just wondering, should Felsi be put down as family? Branka was his wife, they were married, I get why she was put down. His son's related to him by blood, so I get why he's put down. Felsi isn't related to him by blood, and they aren't married, so that would mean they're not family. Just wanted to point that out. --Mikazuki (talk) 00:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Felsi does become the mother of Oghren's son in Awakening. --(VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 11:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC)) ::That wouldn't make them family. His son would be his family, but not her, unless they got married. --Mikazuki (talk) 18:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::However you want to handle Felsi's relationship with Oghren that keeps with the "canon" of the Dragon Age series, I'll support it. --(VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 20:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) Plot Skill In Origins Oghren's plot skill affects constitution like stated. Can someone else confirm, that in Awakening this changes to strength? Then it should be added on the page. -- CompleCCity 21:09, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :Checked it in game and added it to page. -- 20:04, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Misleading Trivia Surface dwarves are NOT casteless, they do NOT get branded, opt to remove that line, since it's utterly wrong AND misleading. It's not odd that Oghren doesn't get branded as a surface dwarf since NO surface dwarf gets branded. Some casteless go to the surface, but surface dwarves aren't casteless. Since castless are not written in the memories in Orzammar but surface merchants are. Facts. Keep to them. The third bullet point phrase under Trivia. I would remove it myself, but having everyone and their mother remove and edit just makes for editing wars and a shoddy wikia, so I prefer if a moderator did it.... --Baalzie (talk) 23:51, December 24, 2014 (UTC)